Vampire Tears
by BeccaPorcupine
Summary: A new HTF shows up in town, and she's just trying to fit in. People start disappearing, and rumors say she's a vampire. Can Twitchy trust this new resident of Happy Tree town? A TwitchyxVampy fanfic, both are my OCs.
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter one**

A cool mist flowed through a forest east from Happy Tree town. The sun had just broken through the morning clouds and sunlight shined through the forest, making the dew glitter brilliantly like small gems. The only clearing in the forest was a path way, narrow but wide enough for at least ten people can easily walk together on.

The silence of the forest was broken by quick foots steps that rushed down the path leading to Happy Tree Town. They belonged to a blue-grey bat, who was a bit bruised up and wings where tattered. She held a burlap sack on her shoulder that only contained a piece of bread, a photo and some money. She seemed to be running away from something, not physical but mentally. She didn't stop walking for a second, even when sounds of wild animal surrounded her.

_"Town shouldn't be too far from here..." _Vampy thought to herself._ "not too far now..."_

* * *

Her fast pace walking finally paided off as she entered to gates of Happy Tree town. There where a few residents wandering about, and cars drove up and down the streets and disappeared into town. Vampy walked past stores of all kinds, gazing at the merchandise that was advertised in the front windows. Realizing what she came for, she reached into the sack the she had carried with her and pulled out the money from it. It was exactly 50$.

"ok good.." Vampy thought. "enough to rent a room somewhere... at least for a day. I'll I need now is a place to stay...."

Hidden from view, two figures watched to bat count her money.

"Heh heh heh heh.... Lifty, are you thinking what I'm thinking?" Shifty nudged his twin brother with his elbow.

"Heh heh heh. Right, lets go." Lifty replied eagerly to his brother.

Vampy stuffed the money back into the bag and swung it over her shoulder a continued her search for a place to stay. The raccoon brothers quickly sprang into action. Lifty stuck his leg out, and Vampy tripped over instantly, and lost grip of her bag which went flying. Shifty caught it in a flash, and ran as fast as his legs could carry him with Lifty scrambling after him. Vampy was too dazed and confused to react quick enough, so she sat there on the side walk and watched the two raccoons get farther away from her. The passing citizens only stared at the scene, nobody seemed to help or care, except for a red squirrel that ran after the two thieves.

"What the hell?" Vampy was still trying to make sense of what just happened.

* * *

Twitchy watched the whole thing happen all at once, and could only think to help the dumbstruck bat. He ran after Shifty and Lifty with all his energy, even with that he wasn't very fast.

"Come on, go faster!!!" He shouted at himself. His tail twitched and twisted with excitement.

At the spur of the moment, Twitchy was able to get close enough to Lifty. He couldn't think of anything much else to do, so he jumped onto Lifty's back to slow him down.

"WHAT THE HELL?!!? GET OFF OF ME!" Lifty tried to shake off Twitchy, and ended up falling over.

Twitchy wasn't much of a fighter, but he did the only thing he could think of and punched Lifty again and again. Shifty was still running, not noticing his missing brother. Twitchy kept punching Lifty, till he finally was knocked out. Twitchy carefully picked up the burlap sack, tempted to look inside. He stood up and looked down at unconscious Lifty.

"Serves you right Lifty." Twitchy moved Lifty to the side with his foot. "I hope that person is still there...."

* * *

Vampy got to her feet and brushed off the dirt in her fur.

"Just great," Vampy talked to herself. "How am I going to get around without that money? That's all you had to survive on and it gets stolen. I knew I should of went south."

Her self pity talk was interrupted by the sound of panting and a tap on her shoulder. She twisted around, to find that red squirrel that ran after Shifty and Lifty. Twitchy looked worn out and tired from running.

"Hi, uh, I got you bag back for you." Twitchy handed to the bag back to Vampy.

"Wow, thank you so much!!! How could I ever repay you?" Vampy couldn't be any gratifier that anybody would be so kind to kind to her. "Um, well, I'm new to Happy Tree Town. My name is Vampy."

Twitchy smiled wide and his tail began to twitch again. "My is Twitchy, nice to meet you." He shook her had, and though a little intimidated by Twitchy's friendliness, Vampy shook his hand nervously.

"So your new here? Do you have a place to stay yet?" Twitchy was full of questions for Vampy.

"No, I haven't been able to find a place to stay yet," Vampy fidgeted a little. "I was out hunting for an apartment right now..."

"I live in a apartment." Twitchy couldn't help his sudden twitches and jerks as he talked to her. " The room below me is empty, maybe you can rent a room there?"

"Ok," Vampy agreed. "Thanks for you help, you're really nice." Vampy smiled reassuringly, and put her bag over her shoulder.

"No problem." Twitchy smiled back, and led the way to his home.


	2. Chapter 2

The door creaked open to the dark room, and dust seemed to float and circulate around the room. The apartment room was rather old and run down, there was some cracks in the walls and paint peeled of the wall in some parts. Yes, the room was a bit dirty, but wouldn't need much to fix up soon.

"It's not in the best shape, only because this room hasn't been rented out in a while..." Twitchy held the door open for Vampy.

Vampy smiled. "It's perfect for now. Thanks again for showing me here." She walked in sheepishly and set her little burlap sack on a dusty couch.

"It's no problem at all." Twitchy smiled back and explored the the apartment room, dusting off some surfaces and twitching. He walked into a bed room, very little was left except for a bed and dresser. Vampy walked in after him, watch him fiddle with the dresser drawers.

"Erf, this one is stuck." Twitchy pulled at the top drawer, which was defiantly stuck.

Vampy clamped her hands around the drawer knob. "Let me help..." Both of the pulled the drawer hard, with that it jerked open, and the both lost grip and fell back.

Vamp rubbed the back of her head. "Oh owww... Twitchy are you ok?" Twitchy laid beside her in an awkward position, tail bent and twitchy like mad.

"Yeah.... bruised maybe but ok.." Twitchy sat up, looked up at the open drawer. He quickly got up and ran to the drawer, not noticing Vampy had did the same. He look and reached inside, and Vampy did the same. Their hands touched, so briefly, but to them it seemed like hours that they stared at their hands touching each other. Twitchy was the first to pull his hand back, and look at Vampy. Vampy looked at him, and noticed that he was blushing. She blushed too and looked away.

"So umm... what was in the drawer....?" Vampy asked, still looking away and trying not to blush some more. Twitchy was in somewhat in a trance.

"Twitchy? Hello?" Vampy snapped her finger a couple of times and Twitchy shook off his trance.

"Oh, yeah, it's a little necklace" Twitchy held up a small necklace with a silver chain that looked slightly rusted from abandonment. It had a small leaf charm on it, which glittered green in the small ray of sunlight that passed through room.

Vampy looked at closely, and smiled. "It's cute, I wonder who would leave such a thing here."

"Not sure, I don't remember who was last here before they left," Twitchy handed the necklace to Vampy and twitched, "you can have it, after all it's your room now."

"Thanks Twitchy." Vampy put the necklace around her neck, and the little leaf charm still glittered.

Twitchy checked his watch, looked up at Vampy. "I got to go home now, it's starting to get late. I hope your going to be able to manage by yourself"

Vampy scratched the back of her head. "I'll be fine, don't worry about it." Twitchy walked to the front door, something part of him wanted to stay longer with this new person in town. He wanted to know her more, even if he just met him today. But, it was late, and he still had homework that he had to finish.

"Umm.. Come back tomorrow, if you have time." Vampy said right before Twitchy walked out. Twitchy turned back to her and smiled.

"I'll be back, promise." Twitchy then walked out and closed the door behind him. Twitchy looked up at the stairs that lead to his apartment, let out a small sigh.

"I promise......"


End file.
